theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Love Is Loud Sometimes pt. 2
(Rita's car drives towards the new house with Lincoln, Leni, Lana, Lola, and Lily who are both depress.) Lincoln: (depress) I still can't believe mom and dad are getting a divorce and we're being separated from our other sisters. (tears up) Including Luna. My guardian sister. Leni: (puts her hand on Lincoln's shoulder) I know how you feel Linky. Lola: Why did mom and dad have to get a divorce? All they did was fight over dumb stuff! Lana: Yeah! I agree! Lily: Poo poo! (The car pulls up to their new house. Rita exits the car and grabs the bags from the trunk.) Rita: (calls out) Kids! Come on out and see your new home! (The kids exits the car and sees the new house which is a small and normal house.) Lincoln: Well, it's nothing like The Loud House. Lana: Maybe there's alot to see inside the house. (The others walks into the house and inside the house has five separate rooms, and small living room, and small kitchen, and and small dining room.) Lincoln: (depress) Like I said, nothing like The Loud House. Lola: Agree! (signs) I hope the others are doing okay. (Back at The Loud House, during night, Luan is walking down the hallway. Suddenly, she hears crying from her room. She opens the door, revealing to be Luna who was crying while looking at a picture of her and Lincoln at his first SMOOCH concert. Luan comes in.) Luan: (feels bad) Hey, Luna. Are you okay? Luna: (sad) No, I'm not Luan! My only brother got taken away from us and I've been even more depress then ever! (cries) I just miss his so much! (Luan confronts Luna with a big hug to cheer her up. Luna hugs back and starts to feel much better.) Luan: I know how you feel Luna. I miss Lincoln and the other so much too. Lori: Me too. (comes in the room) I miss Lincoln just as much as I miss my roommate, Leni. Lucy: (comes in) So do I. Now I know Edgar Allan Poe felt when he lost the things he loved the most. Lynn: (comes in) Well, none of this would have happened if mom and dad didn't right over stupid stuff! Lisa: (comes in) Agree! Their fighting was according to my calculations pointless. Luan: Well, let's look on the bright side guys, at lease we can visit them when ever we want! Luna: Yeah, I guess your right. Lynn Sr.: (calls out) Alright girls! Time for bed! (Everyone leaves to their rooms, Luan gets in her bed, and Luna climbs up to her bunk bed and tuck herself in.) Luna: (to herself) Sleep tight Linky. (falls asleep) (Meanwhile, back at the new house, everyone is fast asleep in their own rooms. Except for Lincoln, who is crying in his sleep. When he wakes up, he starts to look down and cries quickly.) Lincoln: (sad) Who am I kidding?! I'm living a nightmare! My parents are divorcing, I'm being separated from my other sisters, and I've losted my guardian sister! (Gets up) I can't live like this anymore. (Lincoln grabs a bag, packs his clothes, his comics, and his Bun-Bun. Lincoln puts some clothes on, takes his bag and opens a window in his room. He then writes a letter and leaves it on his bed.) Lincoln: (sad) Goodbye everyone. (Lincoln crawls out of his window and starts walking to the bus station. He sits down and waits for the bus. When the bus came, Lincoln walks in a pays the bus driver. He takes a seat and the bus drives off.) Lincoln: (to the bus driver) So, where's this bus heading to? Bus Driver: Great Lake City. Is that where you want to go? Lincoln: (depress) It's better then anywhere here in Royal Woods. (The bus drives into Great Lake City. The bus stops and Lincoln gets off.) Lincoln: (to the bus driver) Thanks. Bus Driver: Have a good time. (leaves) (Lincoln walks through the city, till he realizes that he's being followed. Lincoln turns his back and sees the street cats following him.) Lincoln: (panics) Oh, Crud! (runs away) (The cats starts chasing him. Lincoln jumps inside a huge box and hides from the cats. The cats passes the box and Lincoln starts to fall asleep inside it. By the time mourning came, the box is revealed to be close to the Casagrandes Apartment. Suddenly, Ronnie Anne and Sid Chang comes out of the Apartment with skateboards in their hands.) Ronnie Anne: (to Sid) So, how was your sleep Sid? Sid: It was good. Now, come on! Let's go hit the park! (Ronnie Anne and Sid runs off to the park, until they noticed the box moved. They walk slowly to the box.) Ronnie Anne: Did that box just moved? Sid: You know, I'm sure it's just my little sister. She loves playing in boxes. (looks inside) Nope, it's just some kid with white hair. Ronnie Anne: (shock) Wait! Did you say "White hair"? (Ronnie Anne looks inside the box and is shock about what she sees: Lincoln curled up in the box, sleeping.) Ronnie Anne: (gasp) Lincoln?! (Lincoln wakes up and gets out of the box.) Lincoln: (tired) Oh, hey Ronnie Anne. Long time, no (yawns) see. Ronnie Anne: (concern) Lincoln, what are you doing here? Sid: And sleeping in a box? Lincoln: Well, I would tell you about it. But,...(stomach starts to make sounds) Is there anywhere I can get some breakfast? Ronnie Anne: (takes Lincoln inside the Apartment) Come on. I'm sure we have something you can eat. (Meanwhile, back at Rita's home, everyone is at the dinning table, eating breakfast.) Rita: (notices Lincoln's not at the table) Hey, where's Lincoln? Lola: He's probably still sleepy in his room. Rita: Leni, sweetie. Can you get Lincoln to come to the table please? Leni: Sure mom. (Leni walks to Lincoln's room door and knocks it.) Leni: Lincoln, are you awake? (knocks again) Lincoln? (Leni enters the room and sees Lincoln is gone. She sees the letter and reads it. After reading it, she starts to panic and runs to the others. Leni: Guys! Lincoln's gone! Others: What?!? Rita: What do mean he's gone? Leni: (hands Rita the letter) I found this letter on his bed saying that he ran off cause of the divorce and doesn't want to come back! (Rita reads the letter.) Lana: (worries) What does it say? Rita: (reads the letter) Dear Family, I couldn't handle this new life. Ever since mom and dad divorce, I have been depress then ever. Because I miss my other five sisters including my guardian sister: Luna. So, I left. I hope you guys understand. Don't bother looking for me. But, I'll always love you! Love, Lincoln Loud. (Leni starts to tear up and Lily cries loudly, along with Lana and Lola.) Leni: I can't believe our Linky is gone! (cries) Lola: (snaps out of it) Wait! Maybe he's at our old house! Lana: I hope you right Lola! Rita: Kids, in the car now! (Everyone runs into the car and drives off to the Loud House. Meanwhile, back at The Casagrandes Apartment, Lincoln is eating cereal at the table.) Ronnie Anne: (to Lincoln) So, your parents got in a divorce and you separate from half you sisters? Lincoln: (tears up) Yeah. Including Luna! She and I are the closes siblings! Bobby: I'm so sorry to hear that little bro. Maria: But, did you really have to run away? Lincoln: Yes. I couldn't handle the new life. But now, I have no where to live. Rosa: (came with an idea) Nonsense amigo! You can stay with us if you want! Lincoln: (cheers up) Really? You don't mind? Hector: Of course not! The more the merrier. Lincoln: (happy) Thanks guys! (hugs Rosa and Hector) I promise you won't regret it. (grabs his bag) So, where can I put my bag? Hector: Here, I'll show you where. (takes him to the closet) Ronnie Anne: Well, how do you like that? Lincoln is staying with us again. CJ: (excited) Yay! New roommate! Ronnie Anne: I know! I'm excited too CJ. Carl: (cool) Well, just as long if he doesn't act like a terrible guess and causes us mayhem. Carlos: (mad) Carl! Don't say that! Remember everyone, he's still going through some terrible times. So, we should probably give him some time to fun, that way he can feel much better. Frida: (to Carols) Honey, that sounds like a good idea. (kisses his cheek) Carlota: Yeah, I agree dad. (feels bad) I just feel bad for that poor kid. I can't imagine what my life would be like if my parents got a divorce. Ronnie Anne: Yeah, I can relate to Lincoln. (to the others) Just give me some more time with him and then he'll probably be happy. Maria: That sounds like a good idea sweetie. (kisses her cheek) Well, I have to get back to work. I'll see you guys later. (Maria leaves. Hector and Lincoln comes back.) Lincoln: So, what should be do now? Ronnie Anne: (grabs Lincoln's hand) Come on. Let's go to the park! We'll have so much fun! Lincoln: Okay! (Ronnie Anne takes Lincoln to the park. Meanwhile, at The Loud House, Rita and the others arrives at the house and knocks at the door. Lynn Sr. answers. Lynn Sr.: Hey Rita. Hey girls. What brings you guys here? Lola: (worried) Daddy, please tell us! Is Linky here? Lynn Sr.: (confuse) No, why? Leni: (worried) Because he ran away! (Lynn Sr. is shock and the other five sister heard that and runs to the door.) Lori, Luna, Luan, Lucy, and Lisa: WHAT?!?! Lori: (worries) Lincoln ran away?! That's terrible!!! Luna: (tears up) But what if he gets hurt?! I can't imagine what could happen to him. (Luna hugs Lori while crying and Lori hugs her back to calm her down.) Lynn Sr.: (angry) Oh, what did you do to him Rita?! Rita: (angry) Me?! How is this my fault?! Lynn Sr.: (angry) You were pretty strict to Lynn for breaking that window! Lola: (angry) STOP! (Lynn Sr. and Rita stops fighting and pays attention to Lola.) Lola: (angry) For once, can you stop fighting for stupid reasons?! You've been acting like this even before you both divorced! Lori: (angry) Lola's right! We should both corporate and do something more important. Like finding Lincoln! (Lynn Sr. And Rita looks at each other and feels bad.) Luan: Come on guys! Let's go find our brother. To Vanzilla. (Everyone runs inside Vanzilla and drives around searching for Lincoln. Meanwhile, back at Great Lake City, Ronnie Anne and Lincoln is at the park skateboarding.) Lincoln: Hey, thanks for letting me stay with your family Ronnie Anne. Ronnie Anne: No problem Lincoln. What are friends for? By the way, where did you learn those move from? Lincoln: From Lynn. She's an expert at skateboarding. (feels sad) I do miss her. Ronnie Anne: (puts her hand on his shoulder) Hey, don't worry Lincoln. Things will be better now that you live with us. I promise. (Lincoln feels better and hugs Ronnie Anne.) Lincoln: Ronnie Anne, thank you. Ronnie Anne: No problem Lincoln. (just though about something) Hey, how about we buy hotdogs? I'm sure Bruno opened his stand by now. Lincoln: Sounds good. (Lincoln and Ronnie Anne walks to the Hotdog Stand. By the time it's night, Lincoln is sitting on the coach. Maria comes in sees Lincoln on the coach and sits next to him.) Maria: Hey, Lincoln. Lincoln: Hey, Mrs. Santiago. Maria: You feeling better? Lincoln: Yeah, a little. Maria: Still upset about your parent's divorce? Lincoln: Yeah. I'm sorry if I'm making things worst. Maria: Oh no, not at all. Cause I know how you feel. Lincoln: Really? Maria: Si. You see Lincoln, I too had a divorce years ago. Lincoln: Why? Did you guys started dumb fights like my parents. Maria: Oh, heck no. You see Lincoln, me and my husband, Arturo both had problems with things we wanted to do. I wanted to stay in Michigan to continue my work at the hospital. But Arturo wanted to build a clinic in Peru. We didn't want to start a fight. Lincoln: So, you guys got a divorce? Must be tought for you, huh? Maria: Not exactly. Because, me and Arturo still meet each other. We video chat, we hangout, we even visit him to Peru. I still miss Arturo just as much as you miss your sister Luna. He really knew how to treat a girl. (whispers) And between you and me, Carlota tries to get me on dates I'm not interested in. (Both Maria and Lincoln laughs.) Lincoln: (yawns) Thanks Mrs. Santiago. That story actually made me feel much better. (falls asleep) Maria: (tucks Lincoln in and kisses his forehead) Sleep tight Lincoln. (walks to her room) (Outside the Casagrandes Apartment. By time, the night turned into mourning. Vanzilla parks in the City. Rita pops out worried.) Rita: (worried) Okay, this is the place we haven't search Lincoln in! Everyone out! Let's split up and search for Lincoln! (Everyone runs out of the van and search the city. Luna pops it and drops a book without even noticing. Lynn Sr. picks up the book.) Lynn Sr.: (calls out) Luna! Wait! You drop your... (looks at the book which happens to be the family photo album) Family Photo Album? (Lynn looks through the book and starts to tear up. He walks with Rita. Rita takes notice of the Album.) Rita: (sweetly) Lynn, is that our family photo album? Lynn Sr.: (in tears) Yeah. And it's full of beautiful moment we had when we were still married! (Rita looks through the book and starts to tear up too. At that moment, Rita and Lynn Sr. starts to hold hands and look at each, with smiles.) Rita: (sweetly) Come on. Let's go find Lincoln together. (Rita and Lynn Sr. walks together to find Lincoln. Meanwhile, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne are leaving the Apartment to walk around the City.) Ronnie Anne: (to Lincoln) I hope my mom's story helped a lot. Lincoln: It sure did. Thanks Ronnie Anne. (thinks) You know, I wonder if my parents and sisters are looking for me? Voice: LINCOLN! (Ronnie Anne and Lincoln stop walking after hearing that.) Ronnie Anne: (to Lincoln) Did you hear that? Lincoln: Yeah, I did. I'm fact, that sounds like... Voice: LINCOLN! WHERE ARE YOU?! Lincoln: (gasp) It's Luna! (happy) Come on Ronnie Anne! (Lincoln and Ronnie Anne runs to the voice. Lincoln then stops and sees Luna in the park with tears in her eyes.) Luna: (calls out) LINCOLN, PLEASE COME BACK! Lincoln: (tears up and smiles) It is Luna. (to Ronnie Anne) She's looking for me! (Ronnie Anne smiles at Lincoln and points to Luna.) Ronnie Anne: (sweetly) Go to her, Lincoln. She really miss you. Lincoln: (runs to Luna in tears) LUNA! Luna: (turns around) Lincoln? (Luna sees Lincoln running to her with tears in his eyes.) Lincoln: (happy with tears in his eyes) LUNA! Luna: (happy with tears in her eyes) LINCOLN! (runs to him) (Lincoln jumps to Luna and she hugs him tight. She and Lincoln starts to cry and continues to keep hugging.) Luna: (happy) I'm so glad your okay bro! You have us a huge scare! Lincoln: (happy) I'm sorry Luna! But, I'm proud to be back with you! (crys) (Luna and Lincoln continues to hug. Ronnie sheds a tear while smiling. Leni and the others comes up to Ronnie Anne.) Leni: Hey Ronnie Anne, can you help us? We're trying to find... (Ronnie Anne points at Luna and Lincoln. Leni and the others looks at it and she starts to tear up and smile.) Other Sisters: (happy and tears up) LINKY!!! (The other sisters runs to Lincoln and Luna and joins the hug. Ronnie Anne finally crys a little and joins the hug as well. Rita and Lynn Sr. joins the hug and crys too.) Rita: (crying) Oh, honey! We were so worried about you! Lynn Sr.: (crying) We're just so glad you're okay kiddo! Lincoln: I'm glad to see you guys again too! (to Ronnie Anne) Ronnie Anne, thank you so much for letting me stay with your family for a day. Ronnie Anne: Anytime Lincoln. (concern) But, are you sure you ready to go back, even though your family is still divorce? Lincoln: (signs) I'm sure I'm ready. Thanks to your mom's story, I'm sure I can handle it. (Ronnie Anne hug Lincoln and he hugs back. Rita and Lynn Sr. looks at each other with smiles.) Rita: Kids, we have some good news. (Everyone pays attention to their mom and dad.) Lynn Sr.: Your mother and I are no longer getting a divorce. Lincoln, his sisters and Ronnie Anne: (proud) Really?!?! Rita: (sweetly) Yeah. Your father and I were thinking about what you said about us fighting for silly reasons. Lynn Sr.: But what really got us together again was this photo album. It showed all the memories when we were a big family. That's when we realized we are better at being a big family rather then being separated. Lana: (cheers up even more) So,... we're moving back in?! Rita: Yep! (Everyone cheers and joins in a group hug. Back at the Casagrandes Apartment, Lincoln places his bags in the van and walks to the Casagrandes and Santiagos.) Lincoln: Hey guys. Thanks for letting me stay with you for the day. Rosa: Your welcome. We're glad to have guess in our apartment. Lincoln: And Maria, thanks for telling me that story last night. It really made me feel better. Maria: (sweetly) no problem Lincoln. (Lincoln hugs Maria and she hugs back. After the hug, Lincoln walks to the van and sits next to Luna. The van drives off, Lincoln waves to the Casagrandes and they wave back. The van leaves the City and pulls into The Loud House.) The End Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Loud House Fanfictions Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Ronnie Anne Category:Episodes focusing on Lynn Loud Sr. Category:Episodes focusing on Rita Loud Category:Crossovers